1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to test systems and, particularly, to a connector test system for testing Storage Bridge Bay Midplane Interconnect (SBBMI) connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
The Storage Bridge Bay (SBB) working group is a nonprofit corporation formed by industry members to develop and distribute specification standardizing of storage enclosures. An SBB specification defines an SBB Midplane Interconnect (SBBMI) connector for connecting storage control cards to storage units, such as hard disks. The storage control card exchanges information with the storage unit by the SBBMI connector.
During manufacturing, signal transmissions of the SBBMI connector are usually tested using a tool, such as an oscilloscope or a multimeter. The SBBMI connector has a number of pins. Because the connectors are often very small, it is not convenient to test all of the pins at one time. Many methods require multiple testers for separately testing the pins of the SBBMI connector. When testing one of the high-frequency signal output pins, the other high-frequency signal output pins are not grounded, which may interfere with testing and produce inaccurate results.
What is needed, therefore, is a test system to overcome the above-described problem.